sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Nate Heller | cinematography = Jody Lee Lipes | editing = Anne McCabe | studio = }} | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood' is an upcoming American biographical drama film directed by Marielle Heller and with a screenplay by Micah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster based on the ''Esquire article Can You Say...Hero? by Tom Junod. The film stars Tom Hanks, Matthew Rhys, Susan Kelechi Watson, and Chris Cooper, and stars Rhys as a journalist for Esquire who is assigned to profile beloved television icon Fred Rogers (played by Tom Hanks). It will have its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2019. It is scheduled to be released in the United States on November 22, 2019, by TriStar Pictures. Synopsis An award-winning cynical journalist, Lloyd Vogel (Matthew Rhys), begrudgingly accepts an assignment to write an Esquire profile piece on the beloved television icon Fred Rogers (Tom Hanks) with Vogel's perspective on life transformed after his encounter with Rogers. Cast * Tom Hanks as Fred Rogers * Matthew Rhys as Lloyd Vogel (based on Tom Junod), a journalist. * Susan Kelechi Watson as Andrea Vogel (based on Janet Junod), Lloyd's wife. * Chris Cooper as Jerry Vogel (based on Lou Junod), Lloyd's father. * Enrico Colantoni as Bill Isler, President & CEO of Family Communications. * Maryann Plunkett as Joanne Rogers, Fred's wife. * Tammy Blanchard as Lorraine, Lloyd's sister and Todd's wife. * Wendy Makkena as Dorothy, Jerry's girlfriend. * Sakina Jaffrey as Ellen, Lloyd's editor. * Carmen Cusack as Margy, a producer of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. * Noah Harpster as Todd, Lorraine's husband and Lloyd's brother-in-law. * Maddie Corman as Betty Aberlin, an actress starring as Lady Aberlin on Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. Production On January 29, 2018, it was announced that Sony's TriStar Pictures had bought the worldwide distribution rights to the film You Are My Friend, a biographical film based on a 1998 Esquire magazine article about television personality Fred Rogers, who would be played by Tom Hanks. The film's script by Micah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster appeared among the 2013 Black List of best unproduced screenplays and it would be directed by Marielle Heller, while producers would be Big Beach's Marc Turtletaub and Peter Saraf along with Youree Henley. In July 2018, Matthew Rhys joined the cast of the film to play the journalist Tom Junod, with production set to start in September 2018. In August 2018, Chris Cooper was added to the cast to play Junod's father, and in September, Susan Kelechi Watson was added. In October 2018, Enrico Colantoni, Maryann Plunkett, Tammy Blanchard, Wendy Makkena, Sakina Jaffrey, Carmen Cusack, Harpster and Maddie Corman joined the cast of the film. In 2018, Nate Heller was chosen to score the film. Principal photography on the film began on September 10, 2018 in Pittsburgh, with several sets converted into New York City. Filming also took place in Fred Rogers Studio at WQED (TV) where the late television host recorded Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. Production wrapped on November 9, 2018. On October 12, 2018, sound mixer James Emswiller had a heart attack and fell from a second-story balcony. He was taken to University of Pittsburgh Medical Center-Mercy, where he was pronounced dead. On December 27, 2018, it was announced the film had been officially titled A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. Marketing The trailer for the film was released on July 22, 2019 Release A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood will have its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2019. It is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2019, by TriStar Pictures. It was previously scheduled to be released on October 18, 2019. See also * ''Won't You Be My Neighbor?'' (film), a documentary about Fred Rogers *''Can You Say...Hero?, article by Tom Junod published in ''Esquire References External links * * * "Can You Say...Hero?", Esquire Magazine, November 1998 Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Biographical films about journalists Category:Biographical films about writers Category:Biographical films about people in arts occupations Category:Films about television people Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s drama films Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Big Beach films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Films directed by Marielle Heller Category:Films about Fred Rogers